Perched on a Cravat
by Turnabout Writer
Summary: "Imagine Young!Simon walking into Edgeworth's office while he's working. Edgeworth looks up and asks what he's doing, and Simon admits there's a Pokémon in his office." A one-shot in which Pokémon Go exists in the Ace Attorney Universe. Written for the PWKM.


**Perched on a Cravat**

" **Imagine Young!Simon walking into Edgeworth's office while he's working. Edgeworth looks up and asks what he's doing, and Simon admits there's a Pokémon in his office." A one-shot in which Pokémon Go exists in the Ace Attorney Universe. Written for the PWKM.**

 **A/N: In the midst of writing other things that I'm supposed to publish and update on this site, I saw a Pokémon Go prompt on the PWKM and couldn't resist filling it!**

 **Also, I kindly request you all to please imagine the original Pokemon theme song, "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" play in your heads as you read the last paragraph of this one-shot, for comedic purposes, of course! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2016 Turnabout Writer. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Miles Edgeworth's ears have been always alert to his surroundings, so when he hears the sound of footsteps, he immediately looks up from his paperwork.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" he exclaims in surprise, upon seeing the black and white donned man walking through Edgeworth's open door, bearing the facial expression of a deer caught in headlights. In his hands, he has a sleek, black smartphone, with its camera pointed towards the direction of Edgeworth.

"O-Oh, um, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. Good morning," he greets nervously, bowing his head ever so slightly, quickly bringing a hand that grips his phone down at his side.

"Good morning, Prosecutor. May I ask what brings you here?" Edgeworth asks warily, crossing his arms over his chest. Blackquill is one of the newest additions to the prosecutor's office, and certainly would not have any business with him, the newly appointed Chief Prosecutor. Not now, at least.

"Ah, well. Um, I needed to discuss with you, um . . . paperwork regarding filing evidence. For the Court Record."

With closed eyes and a finger tapping impatiently against his crossed arms, Edgeworth responds, "Yes . . . ?"

"Erm, well. I need to know . . . where can I find the empty forms for those again?!"

"Prosecutor Blackquill," he warns. "Lying to me, your superior, is not in your best interest. I'm well aware that you know where those papers can be found. Now, please, tell me why you have barged into my office without knocking and being granted permission to enter; and for the sake of your future as a prosecutor in this district, _please_ , tell me why you have that phone in your hand. Are you trying to take a photo of me without my permission, Prosecutor Blackquill?" His voice is icily threatening.

"Oh, no, no! I give you my word that I'm not trying to take a picture of you, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth! Well, um, please forgive me, but . . . I've found that there is a Pidgeot in your office."

"A p-pidgeot?" Edgeworth is taken aback. He wrenches out of his large, swivel chair and begins turning his head around the room, frantically searching for this thing Blackquill speaks of. "W-What?! What is a _pidgeot_? Where the hell is it?!"

"A Pidgeot is a bird Pokémon, Chief Prosecutor." Blackquill holds up his smartphone. "Surely, you know of the Pokémon franchise?"

Edgeworth nods. Ah, yes. Those Pocket Monster games Wright and Larry always loved to play when they were younger. "I am vaguely familiar with them. But that's all in a game, Prosecutor Blackquill. Such creatures don't exist in reality — so why are going on about one being in my office?" he questions warily.

"A new Pokémon game for smartphones has been released. It's called Pokémon Go My mentor's daughter and I play it often. Oh! One second, please." He waves his phone slowly at Edgeworth. " . . . Ah, please don't move, sir! It's on you."

"Ack, _where_?!"

"It's resting on your cravat, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth . . ." He swipes a finger at his phone a few times, eyebrows furrowed into a troubled 'V' shape. "What blasphemy is this?! My poké balls refuse to hit the Pidgeot!"

Edgeworth looks down at his necktie, wiping at it a few times before exasperating groaning at his subordinate. "Prosecutor Blackquill! What is the meaning of this?! I don't see _anything_!"

At that moment, Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, another new member of the prosecutor's office, bursts into the room.

Edgeworth and Blackquill whip their heads towards the intruder.

"Achtung!" Gavin begins, panting, and gripping a phone tightly in his hands. A light is cast on the bottom side of his face from the device's brightly lighted display that mirrors Blackquill's phone screen. He points its back towards Edgeworth, an angry, determined look crossing his face. "Herr Samurai, I spotted it first! Don't you dare — _Ach_ , my screen has frozen . . . NO! The server has crashed!" Gavin frantically taps at the screen with a pained expression on his face, as if someone has kicked his god-awfully loud guitar. Blackquill cries out, too, lamenting over this damn game's server's crash, preventing him from catching the Pidgeot that he almost had caught ( _thank goodness_ ).

Edgeworth decides that enough is enough, and that it is time he put an end to this rubbish. "Prosecutors Blackquill and Klavier, cease this nonsense and leave my office this instant, both of you! No Pidgeot will be caught in my office. This is a workplace, not a hunting area or battleground," he reprimands sternly. "This kind of behavior is completely unprofessional and will _not_ be tolerated. I do not want anything like what has just transpired to repeat, again. If it does, I will be forced to fire you. You both are bright, young prosecutors, and the law, and justice rest in your capable hands — so, I really do not wish to do that to you, and to the fate of the justice system, for that matter. Do I make myself clear?"

Both of the young prosecutors nod dejectedly.

"Though I know that you both are, somewhere inside, capable and exemplary prosecutors, this all does not make a favorable impression of the both of you newcomers on me . . . I look forward to your next salary assessments."

"My sincerest apologies, Chief Prosecutor." Blackquill's shoulders slump in resignation. He shoots Klavier a death glare before turning to leave. Klavier sighs, giving his apologies and leaving, as well.

Edgeworth exhales and gracefully sets himself back down into his seat.

 _Rookies_ , he thinks hopelessly to himself, as he sighs in despair, dreading the future state of the office that will be left in the hands of these young, Pidgeot-seeking hands.

Never again will he forget to close the door to his office.

It's later that night, before he goes to bed, when Edgeworth stares at his tablet with scrutinizing eyes.

Maya and Wright play that game, too, on their shared office tablet, no? (A discovery he made shortly through Maya after the incident with Blackquill and Gavin). Surely, it can't be so bad.

It is at that moment that he makes up his mind. He grabs his tablet and unlocks it, his fingers tapping the touch screen pad with hurried movements. _Tonight_ , he starts to think, immediately finding the game on the application store and tapping the 'Install' button, some strange sense of satisfaction overcoming him, _I will attempt to play Pokémon Go._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Do any of you play Pokémon Go, as well? I'd imagine Simon to be quite the bird catcher, but what about Klavier here? Is he interested in bird Pokémon like Simon or maybe wants to catch higher-leveled Pokémon for bragging rights, or does he just want to catch 'em all? Be sure to review and let me know your thoughts! :)**

 **EDIT: I realize now that people may not be able to realize it until I point out there is one, but try to find a little** **discrepancy that may stop Edgeworth from trying to play Pokémon Go! ;) I'll explain why it's there if you can take a guess!**


End file.
